1. Technical Field
This application claims a priority to Japanese Patent Applications No. 2014-132273 filed on Jun. 27, 2014 and No. 2015-030329 filed on Feb. 19, 2015 which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Several aspects of the present invention relates to a chemical synthesis device and a method for manufacturing a chemical synthesis device.
2. Related Art
A microreactor has been used as a device that performs a chemical reaction in a space measuring 1 mm or less per side, for example. A simple microreactor has a configuration in which minute grooves are formed in a T-shape in a board, the board is covered with a lid, and tubes are connected thereto. In order to efficiently perform a chemical reaction in such a microreactor, a microreactor equipped with a heater for heating the inside of a confluence channel has been proposed as described in JP-A-2006-346653, for example.
JP-A-2006-346653 is an example of related art.
However, it is difficult to uniformly heat a fluid in the confluence channel with the heater in the microreactor as described above, which makes it difficult to control the temperature of the fluid in the confluence channel. Therefore, there is a problem in that the efficiency of the chemical reaction in the confluence channel cannot be sufficiently improved.